Botín de guerra
by Nana Walker
Summary: En tiempos en los que Eurasia era atacada fieramente por los bárbaros, ningún reino se escapaba del cruel destino de caer en las manos de estos. Uno de esos tantos reinos cayó y el jefe de los barbaros exige un solo premio: al principe.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Botín de Guerra ― Prólogo.

**Extensión**: Primera versión, 155 palabras. Después de la edición quedó en 162 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Hoshino Katsura. Por lo mismo, con este trabajo no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro.

**Resumen**: Durante el verano del reciente siglo X, Eurasia comienza a sufrir el ataque de los pueblos bárbaros, quienes no tendrán misericordia con nadie, ni siquiera con los descendientes de Dios.

* * *

_**Botín de Guerra**_

_**Prólogo**_

El verano había arribado a las costas de Eurasia y con él las grandes batallas por la conquista de territorios. Los pueblos bárbaros, aprovechando el extenuante calor del continente, atacaban a los nacientes reinos que se alzaban sobre colinas. Los guerreros, leales a los señores feudales y a su rey, les hacían frente armados de cotas de malla y pesadas armaduras, confiados del futuro triunfo gracias a estos implementos, pues los guerreros bárbaros sólo llevaban pieles de animales y rudimentarios sables. Sin embargo, con esta actitud de soberbia cometían un grave error, porque los nómades parecían salidos del mismo infierno. Con fuerza brutal, de un sólo golpe de sable eran capaces de cortar a un hombre y su caballo por la mitad. En todas las batallas, peleasen contra el reino que peleasen, los pueblos barbaros tenían la victoria asegurada.

Hasta el momento ningún reino se había salvado de esta regla y el reino del cual Allen era príncipe no era la excepción.

Fin del Prólogo.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


	2. I Perro

**Título:** Botín de Guerra ― Capítulo I: Perro.

**Extensión**: Primera versión, 2399 palabras. Después de la edición quedó en 2232 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, vocabulario malsonante y aparición de una OC.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Hoshino Katsura. Por lo mismo, con este trabajo no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro.

**Resumen**: Lavi ha matado a los reyes del reino y está decidido a escoger un buen botín por semejante proeza.

* * *

_**Botín de Guerra**_

_**Capítulo I: Perro**_

— ¡Miren que tenemos aquí!— gritó un bárbaro, mientras zarandeaba a un chico albino, vestido con ropas de la realeza.

El muchacho caminó con toda la parsimonia y dignidad posible, a pesar de estar cautivo gracias al asesinato de su padre, el rey, tratando de seguir el paso de su captor. El bárbaro, cubierto de sudor y polvo, arrastró al joven príncipe hasta el trono, ahora ocupado por un guerrero pelirrojo y tuerto, que ocupaba un parche negro en el ojo derecho. Este guerrero lo miró de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia enmarcándole el rostro. Allen, sin vacilar le sostuvo la mirada, con una fiereza tal que sorprendió al pelirrojo. No se esperaba que ese muchacho, en ese tipo de situación, lo mirase así. Aquel valor, poco usual en los vencidos, lo animó un poco y le hizo sentir algo extraño por el joven príncipe.

— ¡Señor Lavi!— exclamó el bárbaro, dirigiéndose al parchado—. Hemos encontrado a este chico en las mazmorras. Por lo visto es miembro de la realeza…— en ese momento el bárbaro detuvo su informe, pues Lavi lo había interrumpido con su estrepitosa risa. Al ver esta curiosa reacción se limitó a preguntar, inseguro—. ¿Ocurre algo, señor Lavi?

— ¿Qué si ocurre algo?— preguntó Lavi sarcásticamente, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas que se le habían caído al reírse—. Si no te diste cuenta, en la batalla que sostuvimos ayer, vencí a al padre de este chico, quien era el rey de este reino y tú vienes a vanagloriarte de algo que ni siquiera podrías conseguir en tus sueños, ¿cómo podría no reírme?

Su subordinado le miró asustado, mientras un silencio sepulcral se extendía alrededor, ya que todos sabían que Lavi no era completamente humano y por ende, sus reacciones eran imprevisiblemente peligrosas. Gracias a ese factor peligroso habían ganado todas las batallas y por eso todos lo respetaban, a pesar de sus extrañas costumbres, pues eso no le quitaba la ferocidad de guerrero de la que estaba conformado por completo. Lavi, por su parte, no tenía ganas por hoy de causar más jaleo ni mucho menos, así que dejó pasar la estupidez de su subordinado por alto.

— Tráelo aquí— ordenó, mientras cogía un poco de carne y comenzaba a ingerirla.

El hombre rápidamente arrastró a Allen, quien llevaba amarradas ambas muñecas con una gruesa cadena. Este último no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, sin siquiera rechistar, ya que a esas altura poco podía ayudar. Los escalones hacia el trono, a cada paso, reducían más su cantidad. Allen se sentía humillado, pues de un solo golpe le habían quitado todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Ya no se sentía digno de ser llamado príncipe y hubiese preferido que aquel bárbaro de Lavi lo hubiese asesinado, pues eso significaba mucho más honor que estar ahí, prácticamente como esclavo.

Lavi se incorporó y agarró de la cadena al príncipe, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza. Apenas el bárbaro vio que Lavi ya no le prestaba atención, bajó disimuladamente por los escalones y se escondió entre la multitud. Era obvio que Lavi no lo había perdido de vista, pero aquel sujeto no le interesaba en lo absoluto, por lo que lo dejó ir.

— Con que tú eres el pequeño príncipe, ¿no?— preguntó Lavi, acercando su rostro al de Allen, a quien no le sentaba nada bien dicha cercanía—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves realmente joven de cerca, a pesar de que el color de tu cabello quiera hacer creer lo contrario.

— ¿Qué crees tú?— consultó Allen con sarcasmo, sin moverse, ni siquiera por el hecho de que Lavi comenzaba a acariciar su cara.

— Oye, no deberías contestar así— le aconsejó, tomando un poco de distancia—. Si no te has dado cuenta, eres prisionero de guerra. Las cosas no están precisamente a tu favor.

Allen prefirió guardar silencio, pues no quería terminar más humillado ni, mucho menos, provocar peores consecuencias de las que ya se hacían patentes. Sabía que a su corta edad, trece años, no podía hacer mucho. Le sorprendió ver el rostro de Lavi tan cerca al suyo— a solo un par de centímetros— cuando hace segundos atrás se encontraba a una mayor distancia. Lavi lo quedo mirando, con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Allen comenzaba a detestar.

— Creo que estás bien— le susurró incoherentemente.

Al segundo siguiente, lo empujó con brusquedad hacia una pared y le levantó los brazos. Continuaba observándolo, pero con una mirada totalmente distinta a la anterior mirada de burla que había tenido. La respiración de Lavi lo rozaba, mientras este se apegaba más a su cuerpo. Sin comprender a qué se debía, pero presintiendo que nada bueno vendría con ese cambio de actitud en el jefe de los bárbaros, trató de desviar la mirada, pero fue inútil, ya que su captor le sostuvo el rostro. Notó la lujuria en sus ojos deseosos que lo miraban y, enseguida, ese rostro se dirigió y adhirió a su boca. La lengua ajena comenzó a desgastar y lamer esa zona, mientras Allen trataba de hacerle el quite, sin embargo, Lavi— con su fuerza sobrehumana— ni siquiera le permitía moverse. Las mejillas del joven príncipe se sonrojaron, gracias al enorme asco y vergüenza que lo invadía al saber y sentir el chupón que Lavi impregnaba en su cuello. Al cabo de un rato, Lavi se separó, con una sonrisa enmarcándole el rostro. Miró en primer lugar la expresión del joven, la cual mostraba una ofuscación y rencor que pocas veces había podido percibir en los humanos y luego su mirada se enfocó en el cuello de su víctima.

— Por lo visto, ha quedado bien— se dijo a sí mismo y luego, al notar que Allen quería protestar por lo que le había hecho, le tapó la boca y se dirigió a sus subordinados—. ¡Chicos, yo ya he escogido mi premio! ¡Las otras pueden ser de ustedes! ¡Hagan lo que quieran con ellas!

Los bárbaros gritaron llenos de lujuria y felicidad, gracias a la generosidad de Lavi. Ya no tendrían que aguantarse más, así que comenzaron en ese mismo lugar a violar a las mujeres que habían quedado viudas y huérfanas, sin importarle que su mismo jefe los estuviese mirando.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos— sugirió Lavi, mientras echaba al príncipe sobre su hombro.

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!— gritó Allen, fuera de sus cabales, al ver semejante espectáculo.

Las mujeres, entre lágrimas, trataban de evitar los toqueteos y las penetraciones de esos hombres sucios, pero sus intentos resultaban vanos. Allen no podía soportar más ver aquella escena, por lo que trataba de zafarse de su captor a toda costa.

— ¡Hermano, ayúdame!— resonó una voz femenina en la sala, la cual Walker pudo reconocer perfectamente—. ¡Hermano!

Su sangre se paralizó al oír ese grito. Comenzó a buscar fervientemente con la mirada, pues temía lo peor y en un par de segundos pudo comprobar que sus temores no habían sido infundados: a quince metros de distancia, una muchacha, de cabellos largos y blanquecinos, trataba inútilmente de zafarse de otro bárbaro, que le comenzaba a meter la mano por entremedio del vestido, casi destrozándolo.

— Este chico ni siquiera sabe cómo hacer las cosas— comentó Lavi, despreocupado, mientras observaba como su subordinado intentaba violar a la muchacha albina.

Notando que Lavi inesperadamente había bajado la guardia, Allen se liberó sin pensarlo dos veces, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Sin siquiera quejarse, se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección al bárbaro que quería violar a la albina. Alcanzándolo en sólo cuestión de segundos— ya que la distancia no era mucha— lo golpeó la mollera con la cadena que le ataba ambas manos, provocando que el bárbaro cayera inconsciente. La muchacha sólo atinó a lanzarse a los brazos de Allen y llorar sin consuelo, mientras le agradecía.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó, mirando la cercanía entre ellos con recelo—. ¿Es tu prometida?

— Es mi hermana, Rosette— contestó Allen, sin ocultar su molestia—. Si te atreves a hacerle algo, ¡te mataré!

— Como si fuera la gran cosa para malgastar mi tiempo en ella— respondió Lavi en un susurro.

Rápidamente empujó a la muchacha, volvió a coger a Allen de las cadenas y lo arrastró consigo. Ya no aguantaba más: le habían dado ganas de tener sexo a él también gracias a esa orgía frenética y con lo único que quería hacerlo era con Allen.

Allen, por su parte, forcejeaba sin buenos resultados contra la fuerza bestial de Lavi. Tenía por seguro que nada bueno sucedería si ambos desaparecían por ahí, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que cualquiera podría violar a su querida hermana si lo deseaba. La muchacha se levantó y partió detrás de su hermano, tal vez presintiendo lo mismo que este último.

— ¡Deja a mi hermano!— exigió la niña, mientras golpeaba al parchado.

Lavi la miró con desdén. Esa mocosa ya lo estaba hartando, al igual que el forcejeo del príncipe. Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea que, al menos, le convenía.

— Si yo pusiera a tu hermana a buen resguardo, ¿te quedarías quieto?— consultó con una sonrisa que Allen no podía ver.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "buen resguardo"?— preguntó Allen, incrédulo.

— Simplemente evitaré que la violen o le hagan algo malo, pero a cambio te tienes que convertir en mi perro. Tómalo o déjalo— respondió con malicia y agregó— pero ahora.

El joven Walker miró contrariado, pues el semblante de su hermana no le infundía la valentía suficiente para decidirse. De improviso, Lavi le ordenó a un bárbaro cercano violar a Rosette, por lo que Allen no divago más. Prefería que cualquier cosa le pasara a él, con tal de que su preciada hermana no sufriera ningún daño.

— ¡Esta bien!— chilló—. ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero déjala en paz!

Lavi sonrió, pues había logrado lo que quería y sin tanto esfuerzo. Le hizo una seña rápida a su subordinado, con la cual este último se alejó de la muchacha. Sin perder más el tiempo, la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca con la mano que tenía desocupada, arrastrando a los dos hermanos dentro del castillo, mientras parecía buscar algo con frenesí. Dieron varias vueltas por unos cuantos recovecos hasta que Lavi, sorpresivamente, abrió una de tantas puertas y empujó dentro a Rosette.

— ¿Pero qué haces?— inquirió Allen, perplejo.

— ¡¿Quieres proteger a tu hermana, cierto?!— exclamó Lavi, como si Allen fuese muy estúpido como para entender—. Si se queda aquí, quietecita, no le va a pasar nada.

Luego, sin dar más explicaciones, cerró la puerta de un portazo y, con su dedo índice, comenzó a dibujar una estrella invertida. La madera poco a poco fue quedando quemada por donde pasaba la yema de su dedo. El olor a madera chamuscada se extendió rápidamente y Allen reconsideró lo que iba a hacer: si con sólo la yema de su dedo ese sujeto era capaz de quemar la madera, ¿qué le haría a él?

— Si mis subordinados entran a una de las habitaciones que tengan esta marca, te aseguro que no salen con vida— explicó y añadió, gritando en dirección a la puerta cerrada—. ¡Y tú no salgas!

— ¡Pero, ¿qué le vas a hacer a mi hermano?!— chilló Rosette dentro de la habitación—. ¡Estoy segura de que le quieres dañar!

— Tu hermanita ya me está hartando— le susurró Lavi a Allen y agregó molesto—. Si sigue así, se acaba el trato y no me haré responsable de lo que le pase.

Hubo un pequeño segundo de silencio, que para Allen se hizo toda una eternidad, pues el miedo a que le hiciesen algo a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo lo comenzó a embargar. Rosette era la única a la que podía proteger y la integridad de ella pendía de un fino hilo que podría ser cortado en cualquier momento. Todo dependía de él.

— Rosette— le dijo Allen a su hermana, tratando de guardar la calma, aunque le costase—. Yo estaré bien, créeme, pero trata de tranquilizarte, ¿sí?

— Pero…— contradijo su hermana al otro lado de la habitación. Tenía la sospecha de que su hermano le decía eso sólo para tranquilizarla, lo que le preocupaba aun más.

— Rosette, solo créeme, ¿sí? Prometo que estaré contigo en un momento.

La princesa se quedó en silencio. Reflexionando la situación, no sacaba nada con desconfiar de su hermano. Lo único que podía hacer era creer en él y en la supuesta misericordia que tendría el bárbaro pelirrojo con ellos dos.

— ¡Sí, hermano!

Apenas Allen escuchó esa respuesta por parte de su querida hermana, pudo sentirse aliviado, pues tenía la certeza de que a ella no le ocurriría nada malo. Sin embargo, en lo concerniente a su persona no sabía a dónde las cosas irían a parar. Una sonrisa de malicia y lujuria se extendió rápidamente por el rostro de Lavi quien, sin dudar más, se encaminó con Allen sobre su hombro hacia alguna habitación, la que fuese, pues se moría por probarlo. El olor del adolescente, extrañamente tan delicioso y atractivo, lo embargaba. Corriendo por los pasillos, continuó hasta que, sin poder soportar un segundo más, abrió la primera puerta que se le cruzó por delante, arrojando a Allen dentro y, gracias a los grilletes que atrapaban sus manos, lo atrajo de inmediato hacia su cuerpo.

— Nos vamos a divertir mucho, hermano— dijo Lavi, remedando a Rosette, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su prisionero.

Fin Capitulo 01: Perro

* * *

N/A: Otro fic Laven. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, pues amo esta pareja. Ojala les haya gustado, pues será un poco distinto a los que he publicado hasta ahora.

Sólo me queda apelar a la bondad de ustedes y recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo *agita el sombrero*


	3. Insubordinacion

N/A: Hai Hai~~ Acá actualizando el fic. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que les guste mucho este capitulo. Perdón por las incoherencias de la violación en el capi anterior n//nU, gracias a toda la gente que dejo review, tanto de felicitaciones como críticas constructivas, pues me animan a continuar y también me ayudan a mejorar. Sin explayarme más… ¡El tercer capi ¬u¬!

Los agradecimientos irán más abajo.

**Botín de Guerra**

**Capítulo III: Insubordinación**

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la genialosa Katsura Hoshino-sama *0*, a excepción de Rosette, pues la invente yo xD. Sabía que Alma era el amante de Kanda ¬ u¬

Frío. El albino se encogió más, tomando una forma casi fetal, para poder quitarse un poco del frío que sentía, pero parecía que era totalmente inútil, tomando en consideración que estaba totalmente desnudo y encerrado en un calabozo subterráneo, lleno de humedad y oscuridad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado ahí, pues estaba totalmente oscuro y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, solo el de sus apagados sollozos.

Aún se sentía enormemente adolorido, impotente y mancillado. Ya lo había perdido casi todo, a menos que aquel bárbaro rompiese su promesa y se atreviese a hacerle algo a Rosette. Si eso llegase a pasar, no sabría que hacer…

Allen, solo de la impotencia le dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, con su puño, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer, furiosas, pero esta vez al frio suelo de piedra.

* * *

- Allen-niisama- murmuró Rosette, mientras miraba con el semblante preocupado por la ventana. No sabía realmente que hacer pues, desde que el bárbaro la había dejado en una habitación de una de las torres del castillo, no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar su hermano. Sabía que Allen le había mentido para que se quedara tranquila y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre… no podría estar tranquila si no comprobaba que su hermano estuviese bien.

Lentamente se comenzó a sacar el vestido que llevaba puesto y se dirigió al armario que estaba en la habitación, para ver que se podría poner como camuflaje. Por lo visto, esa pequeña y fea habitación pertenecía a una de las damas del servicio del castillo, pues había unos vestidos no muy ornamentados ni adornados. Sin pedir mucho por aquello, solo se limito a ponérselos, como pudo, pues su dama de compañía no se encontraba presente. Por lo visto, la pobre no había corrido muy buena suerte con los bárbaros. Apenas se hubo puesto el vestido, tomo una vieja capa de viaje y se la colocó encima. Tal vez le sirviese para ocultar el particular tono de su cabello.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin que pudiese evitar que un pequeño chillido saliese de los goznes. Lentamente, con sumo cuidado, asomó la cabeza afuera de la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún guardia ni nada. Por lo visto aquel bárbaro pelirrojo pensaba que era totalmente innecesario dejar a alguien vigilándola. ¡Craso error! Ella no podía quedarse tranquilamente dentro de aquella habitación sin saber cómo se encontraba su hermano… después de todo, sabía que sus padres estaban muertos. Se secó una lágrima que le rebosaba los ojos. No podía ponerse a llorar ahora. Tenía que encontrar lo más rápido posible a su hermano y huir cuanto antes al reino de su tío. Era la única manera que tenían para salvarse

Lentamente comenzó a caminar de puntillas por los pasillos, mientras se ceñía más la capa a la cabeza. Solo había pensado la manera de camuflarse y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, ni por un momento siquiera, el lugar donde podría estar su hermano. Lentamente, mirando lo más cuidadosamente a todos lados, continuo vagando por el castillo, mientras rogaba a Dios que no dejará que nadie la descubriese. Continúo caminado y trataba, en lo posible, de echar una pequeña mirada a las habitaciones antes de seguir avanzando, pero siempre las encontraba totalmente desvencijadas y maltrechas, con los muebles rotos e irreconocibles y, en una encontró, para su horror, el cadáver de una mujer, que tenía una horrible mueca de terror en el rostro.

Después de una hora de vagar por el castillo, a medianoche, pudo sentir unos pasos y unas voces desagradables lanzando blasfemias y quejándose. En un principio, Rosette apenas entendía lo que decían, pues hablaban en balbuceos y gruñidos. Paulatinamente acerco su rostro a la muralla y echo una mirada rápida, para volver a ocultarse de nuevo. ¡¡Eran barbaros!! El cuerpo de Rosette comenzó a temblar, mientras se mordía las uñas cada vez con más apremio. Si la descubrían, lo más probable es que le hiciesen lo mismo que a aquella mujer que estaba muerta en ese cuarto.

- ¡Esto es una molestia!- exclamo uno de los barbaros, molesto-. Odio cuando me toca hacer guardia, sobre todo teniendo a una puta desnuda.

- ¡Cállate!- le gritó el otro-. Si Lavi-sama te llega a escuchar, eres hombre muerto.

De pronto, los dos barbaros se quedaron quietos y callados. Si no se equivocaban, recién habían sentido unos pausados pasos, seguidos de un respingo. Uno de ellos, el más fortachón, comenzó a acercarse, sigilosamente, a la fuente del ruido, que provenía de una pared. Alguien estaba ahí detrás. Apenas llegó, pudo que se extendía la sombra de una mujer. Así que había otra más escondía ahí. El bárbaro, mientras enseñaba una burlesca mueca en su rostro arremetió de sorpresa a la muchacha que se encontraba oculta detrás de la pared.

- ¡¡Kya!! – gritó Rosette, muerta de pánico al ver que la habían descubierto. Trataba de zafarse de la mano del bárbaro que la apretaba, pero le era totalmente inútil. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al sentir cada vez más cerca la respiración de ese horrible hombre sobre su cuello.

- ¡¡Oye, tienes que compartirla!! – escuchó Rosette, mientras las lágrimas de miedo comenzaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡¡ Púdrete bastardo!! ¡¡ Yo la encontré primero, así que es mía!!- le respondió molesto el bárbaro, mientras comenzaba a lamerle el cuello a Rosette.

- Su-suéltame- tartamudeo Rosette, tratando de contener el llanto.

- Ni que te fuese a hacer caso- le respondió, mientras la besaba bruscamente en la boca. La muchacha intentaba resistírsele, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran totalmente en vano. Le daba un asco tremendo sentir el enorme hedor de ese sujeto encima de ella y sus besos asquerosos, que le cubrían su rostro y su piel.

- ¡¡Oi!! ¡¡Suéltala!!- escucharon los dos barbaros resonar una voz, que les era perfectamente familiar. Rápidamente el bárbaro soltó de golpe a la muchacha, haciendo que esta cállese bruscamente al suelo.

- ¡Kanda-san, lo sentimos!- se disculparon, mientras le hacían una reverencia al tipo peli azul, que llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola, que les había detenido. Rosette levanto la vista y pudo ver a un tipo oriental, con cara de pocos amigos que observaba la escena, un poco molesto. En una situación normal, ella le hubiese agradecido a su huraño salvador, pero esta no era una situación normal. De seguro aquel tipo peli azul era igual que toda la calaña de barbaros que pululaban por el castillo.

El japonés solo los observó despectivo y tomo fuertemente la muñeca de la albina, llevándola a rastras a través de los pasillos. La chica seguía sollozando y tratando de resistirse, pues tenía la certeza de que aquel tipo la violaría en cualquier minuto. Caminaron varios pasillos, mientras el japonés seguía arrastrándola.

- ¡¡ ¿A dónde me llevas?!!- le grito la muchacha y agrego, con mucha más convicción-. ¿Y mi niisama? ¿Dónde está Allen-niisama?

- ¡Tsk! ¡Cállate!! ¡Eres muy ruidosa!- exclamo el japonés, mientras doblaba por otro pasillo. La muchacha ya lo tenía harto. Maldito baka usagi que lo mandaba a realizar penosas tareas como esa, tomando en cuenta que no se había unido a aquella sarta de inútiles para que el baka usagi lo mandase en busca de una muchacha mimada y caprichosa, que había salido del lugar en el que la tenían recluida.

De pronto el japonés se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenia la marca que le había hecho Lavi. La muchacha la observó un segundo y se dio cuenta que el peli azul la había traído de vuelta al lugar del que había escapado.

- ¡¡Ahí la tienes, baka usagi!! –le grito Kanda molesto, mientras la soltaba dentro de la habitación. En la habitación, sobre la cama, se encontraba Lavi quien, de solo verlos llegar esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡Yuu-chan, eres tan obediente cuando te lo propones!! – exclamó Lavi, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al peli azul. Kanda solo se limitó a mirarlo con odio, mientras trataba de librase del pelirrojo.

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre bastardo! ¡Te rebanare!- le amenazo el japonés, mientras desenvainaba a Mugen.

- Cálmate Yuu- murmuró Lavi, mientras se zafaba rápidamente del japonés. A veces aún le sorprendía ver que Kanda era el único, de todos sus subordinados, que no le temía. Rápidamente sujeto de la muñeca a Rosette, pues la chica estaba aprovechando de escabuirse mientras los dos "discutían" hace un rato atrás.

- ¡Tsk! Yo me voy- murmuró Kanda, mientras dejaba el cuarto. No pensaba soportar, además de las órdenes estúpidas de Lavi, ver al baka usagi abusando de cuanto saco de piel con huesos se le cruzará por delante.

- Yuu- le llamo Lavi, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona. Kanda, para darle a entender que le estaba prestando atención se quedó quieto, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta-. Espérame un rato afuera, ¿sí? Tengo más órdenes para ti.

- ¡Tsk!- bufó el peli azul, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de esa habitación.

La muchacha, al ver que no podía escapar del pelirrojo, se plantó fuertemente frente a este. Ya no pensaba huir ni lloriquear más. No en frente de ese sujeto. Con la mirada dura le sujetó la mirada al pelirrojo y, tragando saliva, exclamo-. ¡¡ ¿Dónde está Allen-niisama?!! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

- ¿Allen-niisama?- le preguntó divertido el pelirrojo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y agrego, con una voz juguetona-. ¿Te refieres a mi perra personal?

Apenas Rosette escuchó el termino con el que se refería aquel bárbaro bastardo a su adorado hermano, sin siquiera pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, con la mano que tenía libre le dio una fuerte bofetada al pelirrojo, la que resonó, mientras en el rostro de Lavi se formaba una mueca de shock.

- ¡¡No te atrevas a referirte de esa forma a Allen-niisama!! –le gritó colérica Rosette, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Sin embargo, la mueca de Lavi, apenas escuchado esto, se torno totalmente molesta y, bestialmente, empujo a Rosette contra la pared, mientras le apretaba excesivamente los brazos a la albina.

- ¡¿Qué quien me creo?!- le preguntó, mientras la miraba amenazadoramente-. ¡¡Soy el dueño de este lugar y tú no eres nadie, ni mucho menos quien para pegarme!!- concluyó Lavi, mientras le apretaba con una mano ambas mejillas.

Rosette quedó mirando, aterrorizada, los ojos del pelirrojo, pues la cara de él se encontraba frente a la suya. Sin embargo, la albina le contestó al pelirrojo con una fuerte masa de saliva. Sabía que sus padres le habían quitado, mediante tutores, toda aquella mala educación que había aprendido jugando con los hijos de los sirvientes del castillo, pero guardar el protocolo como princesa, en ese minuto, era lo de menos.

El pelirrojo, con una mano, se limpió la saliva de la albina y molesto la arrojo contra la pared contraria, sin ninguna consideración. La muchacha lanzó un grito ahogado al chocar contra la dura superficie de piedra y, antes de que pudiese abrir los ojos, ya tenía a Lavi, sujetándole las mejillas sin compasión.

- Deberías cuidar tus modales, Hime-sama- le regaño Lavi, con el semblante duro-. Puede que le haya prometido a tu hermano no hacerte daño, pero… nunca puedes saber cuándo podría pasarte un accidente- finalizó, mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Apenas tomó el pestillo, se giró y agregó-. Compórtate, por tu hermano. Después de todo, a él le daría mucha pena ver que su hermana tuviese un monstruoso accidente, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Allen-niisama?!- gritó, mientras corría hacia la puerta que recién Lavi había cerrado. Sin embargo, nadie le dio respuesta. Apenas se hubo dado cuenta que aquel bárbaro pelirrojo no le respondería, decidió salir de nuevo. Por lo que le había dicho, algo terrible le había hecho a su Allen-niisama… ¿pero qué? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Bruscamente, ya sin siquiera pensar en un camuflaje o en algo parecido abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, pero el oriental peli azul con una sola mano la detuvo. La muchacha, choqueada al sentir la mano de Kanda se dio vuelta y vio como el peli azul la miraba, molesto.

- Déjame ir- le pidió la princesa, pero el japonés, haciendo caso omiso a su orden, solo se limitó a meterla de nuevo en la habitación.

- ¡Tsk! Deberías dejar de molestar si quieres seguir viviendo- le aconsejó Kanda y agrego, con el semblante duro-. Si sigues así, el baka usagi te matara.

- Pero, mi hermano… necesito saber si está bien- murmuró la chica mientras una lágrima corría con la mejilla.

- Está vivo.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?– le pregunto la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Que me digas que está vivo no significa que esté bien.

- ¡Tsk! Deberías contentarte con eso, niña-Moyashi- concluyó el japonés, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-. Siendo Lavi quien lo eligió, me sorprende que aún siga con vida. Así que deja de alegar.

- Pero…- murmuró la albina y agregó, en tono suplicante-. Por favor… ¿podrias dejarme ir a verlo? Prometo regresar.

- No- se negó cortante, mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-¡!- grito Rosette a todo pulmón.

- ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le consultó el japonés molesto, mientras volvía a abrir la puerta para comprobar si le había ocurrido algo a la princesa, pero la muchacha se encontraba en perfecto estado.

- Si no me dejas ir al lugar en el que se encuentra mi hermano, haré escándalo sin parar- le amenazó la albina.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Haz lo que quieras!- le bufo el japonés, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

Siempre había podido lidiar con gente molesta. Bien, más que lidiar, se trataba tan solo de atemorizar para que aquella gente molesta dejara de incordiar, pero aquella chica estaba fuera de serie. Se mantuvo una hora gritando y lanzando ¿patadas?, ¿objetos? contra la puerta. ¿De verdad era una princesa? Kanda, hastiado de aguantar por una hora a aquella niña-Moyashi, abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Cállate!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No hasta que me dejes ir a ver a mi hermano!

- ¡Tsk! ¡Lo siento, no puedo dejarte salir de aquí!- murmuró molesto, mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada a la chica.

- Entonces…, -murmuro la albina y agrego, esbozando una sonrisa-. ¿Puedes ir tú a ver a mi hermano y llevarle las cosas que le falten? Prometo que no hare más ruido.

- ¡Olvídalo!

- ¡¡¡LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!

- ¡Tsk! ¡¡Esta bien, le llevare cosas, pero cállate!!

* * *

El frio seguía atenazándolo. A pesar de que había tratado de consolarse a sí mismo con la idea de que por lo menos su hermana no lo estaría pasando tan mal, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido a causa del frio, además que estaba con manchas de sangre y todo golpeado y adolorido, gracias al salvaje de Lavi y, lo más importante, no sabía en el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana. Si tan solo pudiese saberlo…

Rendido ya, decidió que se sentaría un rato, pues el suelo húmedo no le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, un repentino ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Por lo visto alguien se acercaba. Allen no lo pensó dos veces para tumbarse de nuevo en el suelo y fingir que dormía. Los pasos seguían resonando rápidos e insistentes, a través del duro piso de piedra. De pronto se detuvieron y solo se escucho el sonido de varias cosas cayendo dentro de su celda.

- ¡Oi! ¡Moyashi, despierta!- le gritó una voz ruda desde el exterior de su celda.

- ¡No me llamo Moyashi!- reacciono el albino, mientras miraba a la persona que estaba de pie fuera de su celda. Por la penumbra solo podía distinguir a una sombra alta que, al parecer, lo miraba.

- ¡Tsk! ¿A quién le importa cómo te llames?- rezongó, mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Allen se limitó a mirar confuso aquella figura que ya se alejaba, sin comprender en lo absoluto el por qué de su venida hasta que miro delante de él. Había un pequeño revoltijo de cosas, por lo que decidió acercarse y comprobar que eran. Por lo visto, aquel chico le había traído un poco de comida y una manta.

- ¡¡Gracias!!- gritó Allen, antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta. El japonés solo se limito a salir, no sin antes lanzar otro "¡tsk!".

* * *

El pelirrojo caminaba por el castillo, con grandes ojeras enmarcando su rostro. No entendía bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero, por primera vez en su vida, no había podido conciliar el sueño como era debido. Y eso que si era extraño, considerando todos los años que había vivido. Había algo que realmente lo incomodaba, y que había dado comienzo justo en el momento de haber dejado al chico albino en la celda. ¿Qué era? No sabía muy bien de que se trataba, pues era un nuevo sentimiento que se retorcía, molesto, en su interior.

Lo mejor sería no darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo menos por ahora. Apenas sus subordinados lo veían pasar, callaban sus conversaciones y se plantaban firmes ante él, saludándolo. Sin embargo, Lavi no prestó atención a sus saludos. Ahora solo le interesaba ir en busca de su mascota.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a los calabozos, con pasos cada vez más rápidos. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba ver al albino. Apenas hubo llegado a los calabozos lo vio, durmiendo y tapado con una manta. Cerca del durmiente chico, se podían contemplar restos de alimento, que estaban siendo mordisqueados por ratas. Apenas estos animales detectaron la presencia del pelirrojo, solo se limitaron a huir despavoridas.

Lavi, molesto, de una sola patada derribo la puerta de la celda en la que se encontraba Allen, despertando al chico con el ruido que había hecho. El albino, aún adormilado, solo se limito a restregarse un poco los ojos y a entornar la mirada en dirección al ruido. Y al segundo siguiente, un poco atemorizado, se puso de pie y se quedo quieto, esperando que el pelirrojo no siguiese con lo del día anterior.

Lavi rápidamente tomo por la correa a Allen y furioso acercó su rostro al del albino-. ¡¡ ¿Quién te dio esas cosas?!!

- No lo sé- le respondió Allen, con todo el aplomo que era capaz. Tania miedo, mucho miedo, pero trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor posible. No le daría el gusto a aquel maldito bastardo de verlo tiritar de temor de nuevo.

- ¡¡No mientas, perra!!- le grito mientras lo arrojaba al suelo.

- ¡¡No soy tu perra!!- le gritó el albino, mientras se volvía a incorporar rápidamente. Al ver que el pelirrojo seguía tratándolo así, le costaba aun más contener toda la rabia que sentía- ¡¡Soy Allen!! ¡¿Acaso eres tan tonto como para no poder memorizarte un nombre?!

Lavi, al ver que el albino, de alguna forma se le había opuesto, solo se limito a quedarse pasmado un segundo. Tendría que tratar de domarlo como fuese pues, por lo visto, lo de ayer no había sido suficiente.

- Te crees muy valiente, ¿no?- le preguntó Lavi, amenazadoramente, mientras lo besaba en la boca, sin conseguir buenos resultados. Por lo visto el albino no le seguiría esta vez el juego, pues no le seguía el beso. Lavi, más enojado aún, retiro con brusquedad sus labios de la boca del albino y arrastrándolo de la cadena, lo encamino fuera del calabozo-. Si no me quieres decir quién te estaba ayudando, no lo hagas. Pero si descubro quien fue, ten por seguro que no le ira muy bien- concluyo, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro. Tenía la sospecha de que la única persona que se arriesgaría a ayudar al albino era su propia hermana… ahora que caía en la cuenta, ayer había dejado a Yuu vigilándola. Entonces, ¿tenía un insubordinado, un traidor, dentro de sus tropas? Aquello era muy interesante.

- ¿Mi hermana… está bien?- murmuró Allen, con un tono de voz distinto al anterior.

- Pronto la verás- le respondió Lavi, molesto. Estaba harto de que el albino solo se preocupase de esa chica. Y sin agregar nada más, continúo arrastrando al albino a los pisos superiores, mientras que el chico solo podía preocuparse por su hermana y su misterioso benefactor.

Fin Capítulo III

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Hai Hai~ ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí y si no, pueden dejarme críticas constructivas n_n. Sé que este capi, en comparación al anterior es mucho más suave, pero necesitaba descansar un poco mi mente xD… bien, creo que eso es. Gomen si demore mucho en actualizar n-n.

Ahora… Los agradecimientos a: **aishiteru-sama **(Gracias por tu review T^T … etto... a que te referías con WTF??? Es que a mí me dijeron que WTF era la abreviación de What This Fuck? D: si es así, pues duele TwT… jojo si fue un poco masoka, pero quería escribir algo así… masoquista y todo xD) **PolidL-Chan**(Gracias por tu review Poli-chan n-n… y qué bueno que lo encontrases kawaii (?)… aunque no sé, a mi me dio bronca escribir esas partes en las que Lavi trataba tan mal al pobre Moyashi ToT…. Y te envidio de conocer gente que se parezca a Lavi y Allen en la vida real T_T) **deskdraik**( Gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan… si! El primer review me lo dejaste en amor yaoi xD… jaja tanto te gusto el capi?? Qué bueno que te gusto… y de hacer más como el capi dos… no sé, ahí tendré que ver como hago evolucionar la historia n-n, pero tratare de que no decaiga ;D… espero que este capi te haya gustado) **ChiKaon**(Gracias por tu review n-n ... qué bueno que te gustase tanto el segundo capi... hace mil que no escuchaba esa expresión de asquerosamente genial xD… jaja tanto os gusta este Lavi bárbaro bastardo? Jojo... no sé, es que pensé que lo mejor sería ponerlo en su personalidad pronto, pues, como decirlo… es raro ver a un Lavi tan opuesto xD… peor también quiero dejarle algo del Lavi bárbaro bastardo hasta el final ;3… espero que este capi te haya gustado n-n) **karina-chan **( Gracias por el review y qué bueno que te gustase el segundo capi n////////////nU quieres que Lavi le haga más al pobre Moyashi??? O: tratare de esforzarme, para que el fic siga entretenido n_n…. ya veo, con que te gusta que Allen sea seme y Lavi uke… etto, por casualidad no sabes de algún dou que Allen sea seme y Lavi uke?? Es que he estado buscando y no encuentro TwT… si hay Crossxkanda, por que no tendría que haber AllenxLavi?? … espero que te haya gustado el tercer capi) **Riznao**( Gracias por tu review TwT… jojo, ahora que lo dices si… le queda bien el titulo xD…. WoW gracias por los halagos para Lavi bárbaro xD…. Tratare de seguir esforzándome para que no decaiga…. Y espero que te haya gustado el tercer capi n-n) **lhitium**(Gracias por tu review TwT… No!! Si yo seguiré todos los fics que tengo… aunque demore en actualizar los seguiré. Es que en ese tiempo tenia los últimos exámenes y trabajos de la U, por eso no tenía tiempo para escribir nada. Etto, por lo de la erección del pobre Moyashi… estuve investigando (sí, soy media perseguida con las criticas D: ) y tenias razón… leí otro fic de violación y es muy crudo ;_; me dio mucha penita y todo… así que gracias por las criticas… si llego a escribir otra violación (aunque si llega a ser así… sería en un fututo un "poco" lejano) tomaré en cuenta tus consejos n_n… Qué bueno que las razones del pobre Moyashi… y la perso de Lavi te gusten xD… espero que este capi te haya gustado... y si Lavi sentirá algo por el Moyashi… pues lo dejare para los próximos capis ;3) **Seiko Matsuzawa**( Gracias por tu review xD… si te acomoda decirme Nana-sama, puedes hacerlo n////// n *Nana se revuelca y chilla en el suelo* qué bueno que te haya gustado el Laven rudo… si va a haber Laven tierno, dulce y con mucho amor? Bien... lo dejare para los próximos capis… ahí veras como se irá desarrollando la relación entre Lavi y Allen ;3… me siento muy feliz... que te gusten tanto mis fics n////n aunque me da un poco de vergüenza… y la imagen de perfil… bueno la que tenía antes la saque de un dou Laven super hermoso *-* que se llama Dare ni mo naisho de Kimi ga Suki … trata de bajarlo… de seguro que te va a encantar ;3… espero que el tercer capi te haya gustado ;3) **Karoomy-chan **(Gracias por tu review n-n … te apoyo!! Yo también odie un poco a ese Lavi bárbaro ;_; … qué bueno que te gustase el fic (a pesar de que es un poco cruel y la perso de Lavi esta OoC ( o se escribe OC…. Que ya ni sé ;O;) no te preocupes, aunque me tarde mucho lo continuare n-n .. los sentimientos de Lavi hacia el albino se verán con el tiempo ;3 y lo del capi de atracción sanguínea.. ya lo actualicé, aunque parece que no le gusto a casi nadie * se encoge de hombros* … en tu país hace frio?? Me sonó raro cuando me lo pusiste en el review, pues donde vivo hace un calor de los mil demonios n_n …espero que el tercer capi te haya gustado ;3) **MYVmaru **(Gracias por el review… fuiste feliz?? xD suena raro tomando en cuenta que el segundo capi fue bastante cruel … a mí también me dio pena el pobre Moyashi.. siempre le pasan cosas malas ;_; espero que este capi te haya gustado…. Y si algo nació entre los dos?? Pues en los próximos capis ira saliendo más sobre eso… y qué bueno que te haya dado algo de felicidad xD)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic n-n

Y por ultimo solo me queda decir… ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Nos leemos en el siguiente… cuídense mucho… :D…. y si ven a un bárbaro pelirrojo, con un parche en el ojo, caminando cerca de ustedes…. Tengan cuidado D. ….. xD


	4. Control

N/A: ¡¡Konnishiwa Minna-san!! Aquí traigo el cuarto capi de esta historia. Gomen por la tardanza y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, considerando que la historia es un poco chocante por su crueldad u///////uU. Espero que les guste el capi :D

Bien sin más explayarme… el cuarto capi x3

**Botín de Guerra**

**Capítulo IV: Control**

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la genialosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Dios, el capi 192 del manga de DGray-man me sacó lágrimas ;_;

Lavi continúo arrastrando a Allen por los pasillos del castillo, mientras el albino trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible con la manta que su misterioso benefactor le había entregado. Al principio, se había rehusado a seguir a Lavi, pero el pelirrojo le había prometido que podría ver a su hermana. El simple hecho de poder verla ya lo había animado un poco, entre todo aquel infortunio, y seguía lo mejor que podía el rápido paso del pelirrojo, puesto este último parecía que iba corriendo una maratón.

- Espera un minuto- le pidió el albino, mientras le seguía apenas el paso al oji verde. Gracias a todo lo que Lavi le había hecho el día anterior, tenía su cuerpo cubierto de numerosas heridas, sin contar que con suerte podía caminar. Por lo visto al pelirrojo poco le importaba, pues lo arrastraba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Allen se ciñó un poco más la manta, intentando cubrirse lo mejor posible, mientras seguía llamando al pelirrojo-. ¡¡Espera un minuto!!

- ¡¡ ¿Qué quieres perra?!!- le gritó el pelirrojo, molesto, deteniéndose.

- ¡¡No me digas así!!- le espetó el albino y agregó, tratando de serenarse-. Deja que me vista aunque sea.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Lavi, con un gesto burlón-. Que yo sepa, las mascotas no usan ropa... porque son inferiores a sus amos.

- ¡¡Que yo no soy tu p…- le gritó Allen, pero antes de terminar de decirlo, fue aventado por Lavi al suelo. El cuerpo del albino chocó de manera brutal en el suelo, dejándolo indefenso y con aún más escasas fuerzas. Lentamente se comenzó a incorporar, tiritando, pero el pie de Lavi mermó todos sus esfuerzos, ya que el pelirrojo de un solo pisotón estaba aplastando la cabeza del albino, con el pie, en el suelo.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!- le gritó Lavi, mientras restregaba su bota en el rostro del albino, rasmillándoselo- ¡¿Aún no entiendes tu situación, perra?! ¡¡Yo decido lo que haré contigo y no tú!! ¡¡Si digo que eres mi perra, lo eres, ¿escuchaste?!

- ¡¡Yo no soy tu perra!!- gritó el albino, mientras que lágrimas de terror caían rápidamente al suelo.

- ¡¡Que te calles, mierda!!- gritó el pelirrojo, furioso, mientras levantaba el pie, para arremeter con más fuerza en la cabeza del albino. Allen ladeó su rostro, para contemplar la cara de su agresor y quedó horrorizado de lo que vio. El rostro de Lavi estaba contorsionado en una horrible mueca de rabia, mientras que tenía el pie listo para pisar con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior la magullada cara del joven príncipe. Y entonces, el pie descendió, increíblemente rápido, logrando que el albino cerrase los ojos, esperando lo peor. Pero nada. Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver el pie de Lavi, a escasos centímetros suyos.

- Mierda… mierda- murmuró Lavi, mientras retiraba su pie de la cara del albino y volvía a colocarlo en el suelo. Pudo ver como quedaban restos de pavor y terror en el rostro del desgraciado chico y, tratando de serenarse, replicó-. Más te vale hacerme caso. Si sigues comportándote así, la próxima vez no me detendré…

Allen seguía sin soltar palabra, solo mirando el rostro de Lavi, que volvía a tener la expresión "normal". El pelirrojo, al observar que el albino no contestaría agrego, mientras lo levantaba de la correa-. Si sigues así, esto es lo que te espera- sin agregar nada más le dio una patada a la pared logrando que esta se desmoronase y cállese al vacio, ya que era el muro de una de las torres del castillo.

El albino observó horrorizado el desastre que ocasionó Lavi solo de una patada. Si no se hubiese detenido, hace un momento atrás, podría haber muerto al recibir la brutal fuerza del oji verde en su cabeza. ¡¡ ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?!!

- Solo quería colocarme algo…- murmuró el albino, tratando de olvidar la visión que se le había venido a la mente-. No quiero que mi hermana me vea así…

Lavi no contestó y, tan solo, siguió arrastrando al albino. Estaba seguro de que si, ahora le contradecía, no podría contenerse y lo terminaría matando. Si, hace un momento atrás, no se hubiese serenado, de seguro la cabeza del albino estaría completamente rota, con los sesos regando el piso. Aquello si que hubiese sido un lindo espectáculo. Continuaron caminando un poco más lento. A pesar de que Allen le había pedido poder colocarse algo de ropa, ya no le decía nada. De seguro el chico debía estar aterrorizado.

- Esta bien- murmuró Lavi, mientras se detenía y agregó, mientras volteaba su rostro para ver la sorprendida cara del menor-. Tu hermana no te verá así.

Allen no podía entender como aquel bárbaro cambiaba tan rápido de actitud. Era como si tuviese diversas personalidades. Continuaron avanzando, sin que el albino viese que Lavi lo llevase a algún lugar para ponerse algo de ropa. Solo avanzaban, Lavi llevando la delantera, guiándolo con la correa. Tenía ganas de protestar, de preguntarle nuevamente, pero el miedo, por ahora, lo tenía mermado.

De pronto se detuvieron en frente de una puerta con la marca de una estrella invertida, la misma marca que Allen le había visto hacer el día anterior al pelirrojo en la habitación en la que había metido a Rosette. Fuera de la puerta estaba sentado un tipo peli azul, con el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta, con una espada en la mano y con el semblante claramente molesto.

- ¡¡Yuu-chan!! ¡¡Buenos días!!- le saludó Lavi, con una sonrisa y agregó, con un puchero, mientras veía la indiferencia con la que el oriental lo trataba-. ¡¿Por qué me tratas así Yuu?!

- ¡Tsk! ¡Deja de joder baka usagi!- le espetó molesto-. ¡¿Te parece poco haberme dejado cuidando una criaja que solo se queja y grita como loca?!... además… si sigues llamándome por mi nombre te rebanare- le amenazó, mientras se incorporaba.

- Como si pudieras- se burlo Lavi, mientras exhibía una gran sonrisa, que para el albino no pasó desapercibida. ¿Por qué diablos, al parecer, era la única persona a la que Lavi trataba con tal brutalidad? Por lo visto el pelirrojo debía de odiarlo- ¿Pero está bien, nuestra joven y molesta huésped, no?

- Si.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Qué lindo eres Yuu, cuando actúa tan reticente!!- grito Lavi, mientras lo abrazaba, tirando sin intenciones de la correa de Allen.

- Bastardo, suéltame- le espeto mientras desenvainaba a su espada. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada a aquella insulsa espada y apenas Kanda terminó de desenvainarla, el pelirrojo lo soltó de golpe.

- ¡¡Ya cálmate!! No quiero que mi nueva mascota vea actos de violencia… después de todo es solo un niño- concluyó, mientras abrazaba al albino, quien se le resistía un poco.

- Tsk- bufó Kanda, mientras guardaba la espada en su funda.

- ¿Estás feliz perra?- le dijo Lavi a Allen, mientras el albino trataba de zafarse del agarre del bárbaro-. A pesar de lo mal que te has portado vas a ver a tu hermana… para que veas cuanto te quiero.

¿Querer? Aquel bastardo estaba loco. Lo había tratado peor que a un animal, lo había vejado y lo amenazaba constantemente. ¿De qué tipo de amor le estaba hablando? Las imágenes del día anterior se le venían, como duros golpes, a su mente y, tratando de serenarse murmuró-. Deja ponerme algo antes de que mi hermana me vea…

- ¿Qué?- murmuró el pelirrojo, fingiendo sorpresa-. Que exigente eres… si te dije que tu hermana no te vería así…

Allen miró sorprendido al pelirrojo. No sabía que le había pasado a aquel bárbaro por la cabeza en los últimos minutos, pero por lo visto estaba cambiando su manera implacable e inhumana de tratarlo.

- Yuu, muévete- le ordenó Lavi serio, mientras el japonés obedecía sus órdenes, no sin antes espetarle, con muchas groserías que lo dejase de llamar por su nombre de pila.

Lavi condujo a Allen justo al frente de la rostizada y abollada puerta, de aquel miserable trozo de madera que separaba a su hermana de él. Al ver el albino que Lavi, a pesar de lo que le había hecho notar, no mostraba señales de dejarlo vestirse, se ciño más la manta, tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible. Mientras la emoción bullía cada vez más rápido por sus venas, sus dedos se dirigían lentamente a la perilla, lentamente, hasta que cuando solo le faltaban milímetros para llegar a ella, la mano del pelirrojo detuvo la suya.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- le grito el albino, mientras le dirigía una molesta mirada a Lavi-. ¡¡Me prometiste que me dejarías verla!!

- Eso es verdad- le respondió con una sonrisa inocente enmarcándole el rostro-. Pero tú dijiste que no querías que te viera así…

- ¡¡Por eso te pedí que me dejaras ponerme algo!!

- ¡¿Allen-niisama?!!-le interrumpió la voz de una chica desde el interior de la habitación. Allen abrió de par en par los ojos, al solo escuchar la voz de su hermana.

- Tú me pediste no verla así- le espetó Lavi-. Entonces tú decides… ¿hablas con ella ahora o nunca?

Allen lo miró totalmente sorprendido y shoqueado. ¡¡ ¿Por que rayos Lavi lo ponía en una disyuntiva?!! Siempre se trataba de decidir entre dos opciones nada convenientes para él. El pelirrojo lo comenzó a apremiar, mientras sostenía aún la hipócrita sonrisa.

- Esta bien… pero déjame hablar con ella- murmuró el albino, derrotado.

- ¡¡Claro!!- exclamó Lavi, tocando con sus nudillos la puerta y agregó, totalmente serio-. Hime-sama, tu hermano esta aquí. ¡¡No abras la puerta!!- le advirtió, antes de que la chica siquiese se le pudiese pasar por la mente hacerlo-. Tu hermano no quiere verte a la cara, así que solo podrán hablarse. Si alguno de ustedes dos llega siquiera a tocar la puerta, lo mataré, ¿entendido?

Allen lo miró realmente aterrorizado. No podía evitar asombrarse ante la facilidad que tenía Lavi de amenazar de muerte sosteniendo el mismo tono de voz usual. Comenzó a rogar, de todo corazón que su hermana, por nada del mundo, tocase la puerta. La chica era un poco impulsiva, así que había una amplia posibilidad de que lo hiciese. Lo mejor sería que hablase con ella lo antes posible.

- Hermana, por favor, te ruego que no toques la puerta, ¿está bien?

- Allen-niisama… está bien, no la tocaré- le respondió la chica, desde el otro lado de la puerta y agregó con un tono de voz preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

Por un minuto al albino se le cruzó por la mente decirle la verdad, contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero si lo hacía, lo más probable es que el pelirrojo los terminase matando a ambos. Sin dudarlo más le respondió con una débil sonrisa, la primera después de que comenzase toda la tragedia-. Estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿No te han hecho nada?

- No te preocupes niisama, estoy perfectamente, aunque un poco aburrida aquí adentro- le respondió la chica con un dejo de aburrimiento. Le hubiese gustado hablar a solas con su hermano, pero era totalmente imposible, pues si el pelirrojo los había amenazado de esa forma, lo más probable es que estuviese cerca de su hermano. Quería abrazar a su hermano y que ambos buscasen los cuerpos de su padre y de su madre, si es que aún existían. Pero nada. Aquella conversación parecía como una aburrida poesía mal escrita. Totalmente forzada y sin intimidad.

- ¡¡ Ya!! ¡¡Suficiente por hoy!!- les interrumpió Lavi, tirando de la correa a Allen y, antes de irse, se dirigió a Kanda-. ¡¡Yuu, al mediodía te espero en mi "habitación"!! Tengo unos asuntos que tratar contigo- le ordenó Lavi, mientras se alejaba, arrastrando a Allen tras de sí, mientras que este último no dejaba de resistírsele.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!- le gritó el albino, furioso-. ¡¡No me prometiste que hablaría con ella!!

- ¿Acaso no es lo que hiciste?- le replicó Lavi, mientras seguían bajando-. Tú querías saber si tu hermana estaba bien, ¿no?

- Eso es verdad pero…

- Entonces no protestes- le espetó, mientras lo tironeaba de la correa-. Cumplí mi palabra, así que deberías contentarte con eso.

- Maldición… -murmuró Allen, mientras apretaba sus puños solo de la impotencia. ¿Cuánto más tendría que durar todo aquello?

* * *

- ¡Tsk! ¡¿Para qué me querías, Lavi?!- le preguntó molesto el peli azul, mientras él y Lavi se encontraban en un pasillo. El pelirrojo, se había reusado discutir lo que sea que quisiese decirle en su habitación, así que ahora se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del castillo, a solas. Por lo visto, Lavi se había olvidado traer al albino y, en su lugar, traía una manta, la misma que el albino se aferraba hace unas horas atrás.

- Tenía un par de dudas- comenzó a explicarle el oji verde y, de manera violenta le tiro la manta a Kanda, quien la tomó con su mano en el aire-. ¡¿Por casualidad sabes de donde salió esto?!

- No- le respondió el japonés, secamente.

- ¡¡No mientas!!- le espetó Lavi. A pesar de que el japonés se veía totalmente calmado, algo le decía que el peli azul no estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Descubriría la verdad, costase lo que costase.

Fin Capítulo IV

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí. Gomen si me quedó más corto que todos los anteriores, pero no sabía de qué otra forma acabar el capi n_n, así que espero no haberlos decepcionado. Gomen si esperaban que nuestro pobre albino sufriese más, pero lo quiero dejar descansar un poco u_u es que me llega a dar pena el pobre ;_;

Bien sin más me voy a los agradecimientos a: **deskdraik**(Gracias por tu review *0* XDU pues Rosette a pesar de ser albina... no se parece a la de Vocaloid xDU… por lo menos la hermana de Allen no es alcohólica xDU**… **el tiempo dirá si la hermana de Allen morirá o no... lo quiero dejar en suspenso n_n… bye y cuidate :D) **Potter-Pevensie**(Gracias por tu review n_n xDU si Kanda hizo un favor… es que la hermana de Allen es muy jode pelotas xDU .. perdón por la grosería -.-U es que el fic me pone así u//u… espero que el capi te haya gustado n_n) **yuki-souma **(Gracias por tu review *0* …xDU en serio amas a Kanda??? O.O.. bue no puedo negar que el japonés, aunque sea un poco huraño, igual tiene su lado sexy XDU… me alegro mucho de que la historia te haya gustado (a pesar de ser tan cruel, sobre todo con el pobre albino u.u) bye y cuidarte n_n) **karina-chan **(Gracias por tu review… me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que este no te haya decepcionado n_n.. etto los enlaces que me dejaste no aparecieron en el review, porque esta página censura estas cosas D: y lo de la hermana de Allen con Kanda ahí se verá, más adelante, lo que ocurrirá con ellos ;3.. aunque solo imagínate a Allen de cuñado de Kanda xD bye y cuídate n-n) **lhitium**(Gracias por tu review n-n .. dios!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior n-n…si!! Kanda la está cuidando, aunque solo por que la obliga el cruel baka usagi ;_;… te apoyo totalmente!! Dan ganas de golpear al Lavi Mode Deak ON… cada vez me cuesta más describir sus maltratos hacia el pobrecito de Allen T-T… xD me dio mucha risa de... "tapado gracias a Kanda" xD… espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado u.u .. bye y cuídate mucho *0*) **Diana Hatake **(Gracias por tu review *0* ojala este capi haya cumplido tus expectativas *u* … xDU en serio??? u.u gomen si me demoro mucho en actualizar…. Es que tengo muchos fics en progreso, además el mundo real demanda mi atención xDU… jojo ¿también te gusta Atracción sanguínea? … parece que estos dos fics tienen mucha popularidad =W=… ni idea de por qué... pero bue 0.o…. mejor no sigo que a veces me dejo llevar xDU… dios!! También eres lavenista?? (suena como si fuese una religión XD) es que el laven la lleva *-* es la pareja más genial de todas, en serio, no sé por qué el yuullen tiene más fans si el laven tiene ciento de posibilidades para explotar … lo que se pierden las yuullenistas por no leer ni buscar nada laven… bye y cuídate compatriota ;D) **Karoomy-chan**(Gracias por tu review *-* XD no importa si te tardas, de todos modos yo también me tardo en actualizar *recibe golpes*…xD parece que ya todas ven a Bakanda como cuñado de Allen xDU…oWO para saber que le sucederá a Kanda, Allen y a su hermana, pues falta… xDU…LOL lo que te paso con tu abuelo y la Roseta XDU.. espero que este capi te haya gustado… bye y te cuidas ;3) **Ritsuko-Chan **(Gracias por tu review n_n… en serio!! no importa, al ver este review ya me has hecho muy feliz *O*… Dios!! Qué bueno que te guste tanto mi fic, al extremo de que llegas a poner esa cara *¬* … realmente me siento honrada *-*.. mori!! También eres lavenista??!!! No te preocupes, en parte escribo fics laven para que esta hermosa y adorable(?) pareja conquiste el mundo *0* (pongo adorable con el signo de interrogación, porque en este fic no se ve tan adorable xDU) ojala que en los lugares de habla hispana saliese algún librillo Laven o llegasen los dous para comprarlos y tenerlos tangibles ;_; … espero que la conti te haya gustado *-* y claro, si quieres llamarme Nana-sama puedes hacerlo ;3 .. bye y cuídate mucho n_n) **Danae **(Muchas gracias por tu review n_n … créeme que si por mi dependiese, Lavi no les haría daño ni a Allen ni a su hermana (Nana eres tonta o te haces ò.ó… tienes el poder de hacerlo, pues te apropias momentáneamente de nuestros queridos Exorcistas y Noahs para ponerlo en tus fics.. carajo si quieres puedes hacer que Lavi ya no masoquee ni maltrate de ninguna forma al adorable albino) D: si.. si puedo, pero el fic ya está con la atmosfera así, violenta y todo… u//u.. etto de antemano te pido gomen si hago que en los próximos capis los hermanos sigan sufriendo ;_; …bye y cuídate n_n)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic *se inclina*

Sin más que agregar solo me queda decir: Recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente ;D


	5. Lucifer

N/A: Holas gente! *se oculta detrás de un escudo blindado* Mil gomen(s) por la demora ,-;… pero ya traje el capi 5… espero de todo corazón que les guste :B… Muchas gracias a toda la peña linda que apoya este fic (a pesar de ser excesivo en su violencia, sadismo y crueldad :B).

Antes de ir con el fic, quería dar dos avisos:

* En mi profile abrí una votación, para que escojan que fic quieren que actualice más seguido. El que gane obviamente será actualizado más rápido que los demás. Las votaciones eran, en un principio, hasta el 31 de agosto, pero se extendieron hasta el 31 de Octubre ;D

* Para las personas que quieran enterarse de cada actualización de mis fics y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, pueden seguirme a través de twitter (si…me acabo de hacer uno, aunque me cuesta mucho entender su funcionamiento -.-U… las nuevas tecnologías me ganan XD) y de Facebook (si me agregan a este último, rogaría que se identificasen, para saber quiénes son :D). Pueden encontrar los enlace de estos en mi profile de Fanfiction :Du.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capi ;D

_**Botín de Guerra**_

_**Capítulo V: Lucifer**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama *O*. Chan~… extrañamente no tengo nada que decir ._.U

- ¡Tsk! ¡¿Para qué me querías, Lavi?- le preguntó molesto el peli azul, mientras él y Lavi se encontraban en un pasillo. El pelirrojo, se había reusado discutir lo que sea que quisiese decirle en su habitación, así que ahora se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del castillo, a solas. Por lo visto, Lavi se había olvidado traer al albino y, en su lugar, traía una manta, la misma que el albino se aferraba hace unas horas atrás.

- Tenía un par de dudas- comenzó a explicarle el oji verde y, de manera violenta le tiro la manta a Kanda, quien la tomó con su mano en el aire-. ¡¿Por casualidad sabes de donde salió esto?

- No- le respondió el japonés, secamente.

- ¡No mientas!- le espetó Lavi. A pesar de que el japonés se veía totalmente calmado, algo le decía que el peli azul no estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Descubriría la verdad, costase lo que costase.

- ¡Tsk! ¿Solo para eso jodes?- le largó Kanda, molesto, mientras se giraba para dejar al pelirrojo solo con su rabieta y continuar avanzando hacia los pisos inferiores del castillo.

- ¿Solo para eso jodo…?- repitió Lavi, con el ritmo de la voz mecánico y, en unos solo cuantos segundos, se encontraba al lado de Kanda, acorralándolo con parte del antebrazo a la pared de la torre del castillo-. ¿No crees que eres demasiado insolente para ser solo simple carne de cañón(1)?- le espetó, recordándole al japonés quien era el que mandaba y añadió, amenazante-. Te recuerdo que puedo matarte cuando quiera.

- ¡Tsk! ¡ ¿Y tú te pintas que soy igual a todas esas mierdas que lamen tus zapatos?- le replicó el japonés, mientras se zafaba, con esfuerzo, del brazo de su macabro captor. Esperaba que, a pesar de la irritación que se vislumbraba en las facciones de aquella bestia, Lavi se calmase. Si no era así, no tendría más opción que matarlo, si fuese necesario, cosa que no le convenía mientras no encontrase "eso".

El peli azul, caminó sereno hacia los pisos inferiores del castillo, más sosegado gracias a que Lavi se había quedado plantado en el lugar en el cual había intentado retenerlo. Era extraño que le oji verde no hubiese seguido con su desagravio o, por último, con aquel molesto interrogatorio, aunque era mucho más conveniente así. Tendría que dejarle bien en claro las cosas a la chica-Moyashi, gracias a la cual, casi se habían estropeado sus planes.

- ¿Adonde planeas ir… Yuu-chan~?- escuchó un susurro en su oreja de un tono de voz juguetón, cantarín, perteneciente a Lavi, el que hizo que se girase rápidamente, para encontrarse con su rostro a escasos centímetros suyos, con una sonrisa tétrica adornándole las facciones.-. ¡AÚN EL JUEGUITO NO TERMINA!- le gritó, mientras, de un puñetazo, lo aventaba hacia la pared de la torre, provocando que el cuerpo de Kanda rebotará contra la piedra de esa estructura románica. Antes de que este último pudiese reaccionar, Lavi se encargo de cubrir su garganta con su fortachona mano, aplastándolo lentamente-. ¿Qué decías Yuu-chan~? ¿Qué solo por eso jodo? ¡ERES UNA MIERDA IGUAL A TODAS LAS DEMÁS! ¡NO TE DES UN PAPEL QUE NO TE PERTENECE, CABRÓN!- le gritó, colérico, mientras enterraba sus dedos en la piel del cuello del japonés.

- _"Mierda… si esto sigue así…"_- pensó Kanda, al sentir como las uñas comenzaban a crecerle a las manos de Lavi. Si el pelirrojo no se serenaba pronto, terminaría por enterrarle y atravesarle la tráquea con sus pezuñas. De seguro, si eso le ocurría, ese aprendiz no podría llegar nuevamente a ayudarlo. Sus pies comenzaron a elevarse del suelo, ya que Lavi lo alzaba y lo apegaba aún más a la pared de piedra, mientras que la respiración, al japonés, se le hacía dificultosa en demasía, para su gusto. Su saliva comenzó a escurrirse, con libertad y parsimonia, por las comisuras de sus labios, topándose con los dedos de su agresor. Si seguía así, era seguro de que moriría. Solo le quedaba como única opción usar su katana.

- ¡ ¿POR QUÉ TE ESMERAS EN MENTIR POR UNA PERRA? ¡DI LA VERDAD, BASTARDO!- le exigió, enterrando sus uñas en la pálida piel de su subordinado, esperando que con eso, el oriental le obedeciese sumiso.

- Ba…

- ¿Ba?

- Battou… Mugen es… tilo… pri-prim-cofcof- tosió apenas, despotricando contra ese estúpido aprendiz, por haber dotado a su katana de un conjuro tan largo. Cuando se encontrase de nuevo con él, lo rebanaría.

- ¿Qué balbuceas, Yuu-chan?- le preguntó burlón-. ¿Acaso tu epitafio? ¿O le lloriqueas como maraca a tu Dios?

- Prim-primera… il-lusión- murmuró, sacando, con esfuerzo, la katana de su funda y, decidido, la empuñó con la mano derecha-. ¡AAHH!- gritó, para infundirse fuerzas, y tratando de no decaer a la inconsciencia, clavó la katana de manera vertical en el antebrazo que lo mantenía al borde de la muerte, provocando que el agarre de Lavi se detuviese y lo comenzase a soltar lentamente, pues el brazo del pelirrojo había sido atravesado por esta.

- Ugh… bastardo…- masculló, soltando a Kanda, mientras este último le sacaba la katana del brazo. El japonés la agitó, mientras la sangre en la que esta estaba empapada salpicaba el suelo, manchándolo de verde-. ¿Qué es esa espada?- le preguntó curioso, mientras trataba de detener los borbotones de sangre que caían, torrentosos por su brazo.

- Es una katana- le aclaró, mientras la empuñaba con más fuerza, preparado para pelear.

- ¿Acaso… viniste aquí sabiendo lo que soy, no es así?- le aseveró el pelirrojo, en tono de innecesaria interrogación, tratando de no ser consumido por la cólera y enseñándole al chico de cabellos azules una sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia.

- Eres listo, bestia- le felicitó sarcástico, mientras trataba de planificar sus movimientos. Aunque Lavi lo había soltado, este aún se encontraba a una distancia suficiente para aventarlo contra la pared, aunque él emplease todas sus fuerzas para descender los escalones que le faltaban para llegar al primer piso. Si le cortase alguna extremidad sería capaz de escapar a la casa de ese aprendiz y pedirle ayuda. Era la única forma que veía, por el momento, de escapar del arranque de ira que consumía a Lavi.

- Así que, si no tuvieses esa cosa… ¿podría despedazarte? ¿Machacarte?- murmuró para sí Lavi obnubilado, en un susurro, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la katana del japonés. Kanda enfocó su vista hacia la bestia y verificó que solo cortándole alguna extremidad tendría oportunidad de escapar, ya que se notaba, fácilmente, que Lavi había perdido los estribos que tanto le costaba mantener. Comenzó a analizar la posición en la que se encontraba el ojiverde, intentando vislumbrar algún punto débil o algún lugar desprotegido, sin saber por dónde atacar, a causa de que la bestia se mantenía erguida, con su vista fija en la katana, conteniendo con la mano de su brazo indemne la herida recientemente infringida-. ¿Molerte? ¿Desmenuzarte?- continuo nombrando el pelirrojo, con macabra satisfacción, mientras las uñas volvían a crecerle y la sangre se iba coagulando alrededor de la herida recién vulnerada.

- Primera ilusión: Insectos del Infierno- murmuró Kanda, provocando que de la empuñadura de la espada brotaran pequeños seres inmateriales y semitransparentes, con forma de insectos larguiruchos, que envolvieron con premura la hoja de acero de su katana. Y sin detenerse a reflexionar más, se lanzó contra Lavi- ¡AAAAAH!

Dirigió la hoja decidido a cortarle el brazo que había lastimado, por lo que, apoyando su pie derecho en el suelo para darse el impulso necesario, dio un salto, lanzándose al ataque. Pero, apenas hubo llegado al lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, este ya no se encontraba ahí.

- ¡¿A quién buscabas ahí, Yuu-chan?- le gritó Lavi, que se había posicionado detrás del japonés, este ultimo girándose al sentirlo detrás suyo. Apenas se hubo volteado, Lavi, con la mano empuñada, le dio un puñetazo, lanzándolo contra la pared, conllevando que el japonés se estrellase contra la piedra. Sin perder tiempo, se dio impulso con sus pies al toparse con la pared contraria y, flexionando las rodillas, se lanzó contra Kanda, quien se levantaba, trastabillando para ponerse de nuevo en guardia. Al ver que su oponente volvía a ponerse de pie, esbozo una macabra sonrisa-. ¡Era hora de que te incorporaras, Yuu-chan!- le gritó, mientras sacaba enormes y amarillentas uñas, decidido a atravesar la cabeza del peli azul. Lanzó el brazo, solo deseando ver los sesos del japonés esparcidos por el suelo e imaginándose el sabor que tendrían. Ya estaban sus garras a punto de atravesar la cabeza del peli azul, pero este último bloqueo el golpe con su espada, soterrándola entre los dedos del oji verde.

- Ugh- se quejó Kanda, mientras detenía el golpe de Lavi. Este empuño su mano libre y lanzó otro puñete dirigido al rostro de su contrincante, el cual lo esquivo, logrando que el puñetazo de la bestia se estrellase contra la pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Los enormes bloques de roca cayeron al vacío, estrellándose contra algunos barbaros que caminaban debajo de la torre y matándoles instantáneamente. Casi al mismo tiempo que la pared, cayó Kanda, empujado por la fuerza que Lavi aplicaba en su katana-"¡Mierda!"- puteó en su interior, viendo cómo caía lentamente hacia el vacio y a la sangre que se escurría de los fiambres. Dirigió su vista al frente, para localizar a su contendiente, quien se lanzaba en picado para terminar lo que, con tantas ansias, esperaba concretar y lo que, obviamente, Kanda impediría-. ¡Primera Ilusión: Insectos del Infierno!- gritó, mientras sacudía su katana liberando, con cada sablazo, a los insectos que, segundos antes, se retorcían y convocaban alrededor del acero. Las alimañas se dirigieron, veloces, a Lavi, preparadas para morderlo y dañarlo. Sin embargo el pelirrojo desplegó, en contra de todas las predicciones que el japonés pudiese hacer, unas brillante alas membranosas, semejantes a las de los murciélagos, de un color bermellón intenso, con las cuales se cubrió para evitar el ataque de los blanquecinos seres y, apenas hubo evitado la agresión, las volvió a extender, a todo su envergadura. Kanda miró impactado las enormes alas de Lavi y no pudo evitar farfullar, contrariado-. Mierda… este bastardo va en serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kya!- gritó Rosette, al sentir un remezón que la hizo caer, de rodillas, al suelo y, seguido de este enorme movimiento, se escuchó el ruido de una explosión y, la consiguiente colisión de algo en la tierra, acompañado de diversos gritos de espanto- ¿Q-Qué pasó?- le preguntó la caucásica a la criada que Lavi había enviado como reemplazo temporal de Kanda, la misma que era la doncella a la que ella le tenía más confianza.

La criada se acercó rápidamente donde se encontraba su dama, para ayudarla a incorporarse. Usaba un vestido rosa pálido, raso, que combinaba con sus cabellos rubios ensortijados y su tez pálida. Apenas Rosette se hubo puesto de pie, dijo-. No lo sé, mi señora, pero lo más probable es que se trate solo de un temblor- concluyó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No lo creo, Tevak-san(2)- le replicó la princesa, mientras se acercaba, veloz a la ventana de la torre, para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido e impresionada, observó que habían varios bloques, seguramente de la estructura de la torre, en el suelo. Varios de los salvajes se habían convocado alrededor, y otros, más osados, tironeaban de algo que se encontraba debajo de las pesadas rocas. La chica, para distinguir qué era lo que se hallaba debajo de la piedra, entornó la vista y espantada, comprobó que lo que uno de los bárbaros tironeaba, con inútiles esfuerzos, era un pie humano- ¡N-No p-puede ser!- gritó horrorizada al ver la masacre y la que fue cubierta casi enseguida, por un japonés que caía desde el orificio que recientemente se había abierto en la torre-. ¡ ¿K-Kanda-san?

Tevak, rauda, se convocó al lado de la princesa y asomo también la cabeza, para verificar lo que la albina farfullaba. En efecto, el japonés, al que había visto custodiando a su señora, saltaba por los aires, mientras agitaba esa "espada", en su opinión, muy delgada para tratarse del arma de un guerrero. Un poco más arriba se encontraba el jefe de los barbaros, que se lanzaba en picado en dirección al peli azul. Ambas muchachas miraron, sorprendidas como, de la katana del oriental, salían disparados insectos que se dirigían hacia Lavi. Rosette no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa ante la perspectiva de ver a ese maldito bastardo asesinado-. Y-yo sabía que Kanda-san no era igual a ellos-expresó, con un tinte de emoción acompañando esa expresión.

Sin embargo, de la espalda de Lavi se desplegaron dos alas rojas que lo protegieron del ataque, para luego extenderse en todo su envergadura, rojas como la sangre. La princesa comenzó a temblar, mientras su labio tiritaba al ver esa infernal figura-. N-no p-p-puede s-ser- balbució aterrada, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

- ¡P-Princesa! ¡ ¿Se encuentra bien?- gritó alarmada Tevak, mientras se inclinaba para auxiliar a su señora.

- Lucifer…

- ¿Eh?

- Lucifer ha descendido de los cielos- murmuró, tétrica, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de espanto aterrorizado. Tevak la miró, indolente, sin saber que responder ante la afirmación de la turbada princesa, hasta que esta última nuevamente rompió el silencio-. Debemos huir cuantos antes- murmuró, tratando de recuperar el aplomo que había desparecido de ella hace unos segundos atrás. Decidida se reincorporó y se dirigió a la puerta, preparada para encontrar, costase lo que le costase, a su hermano mayor y huir al reino de su tío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda iba cayendo de la torre, lentamente para su gusto, mientras Lavi se mantenía en el aire, gracias a sus enormes alas que le conferían esa habilidad. Los espectadores, la mayoría barbaros y unos pocos niños y mujeres que habitaban desde antaño en la villa, observaron aterrorizados la figura del jefe de los barbaros, que se erguía imponente y apocalíptica desde los cielos.

El japonés, para no estrellarse (literalmente) contra la dura tierra, blandió su katana en dirección al suelo, provocando que un pequeño choque de energía blanquecino le ayudase a descender de manera reposada. Apenas sus pies hubieron tocado tierra, dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, maldiciendo al sol rojizo que le entorpecía la visión, intentando ubicar a Lavi, que aún se mantenía volando en el cielo. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Ni idea, pero tener plena conciencia de que ese monstruo no estaba en sus cabales, no era buena señal.

Sin demorar más, Lavi se lanzó en picado, decidido a matarlo. Aunque, más que decidir, simplemente iba embebido solo por el instinto para acabar con la vida del más poderoso de sus subordinados. Apenas hubo llegado frente al japonés, dirigió un rodillazo directamente a su rostro, el cual el japonés esquivo, valiéndose de su mano para apoyarse sobre la rodilla de Lavi, dar un giro de 360º, y dirigirle una patada a las sienes, la que colisiono con éxito en la cabeza de Lavi.

Varios miraron esperanzados, por algunos segundos, la arremetida del japonés, pero este sabía bien que Lavi ni siquiera había sentido el golpe-. ¡Tsk!

Sin siquiera pronunciar quejido, Lavi agarro con una de sus manos, velozmente, el tobillo del japonés y sin compasión lo aventó al suelo, una y otra vez, mientras una sonrisa de macabra satisfacción de le retorcía en el rostro. Kanda trataba, como podía, de zafarse del inquebrantable agarre de Lavi, pero con inútiles resultados. De manera torpe, mientras su rostro era azotado contra el duro suelo, esgrimió su katana, a tontas y locas, esperando poder dañar al pelirrojo, hasta que, para su alivio, esta se topo con la piel de Lavi. Sin detenerse a comprobar donde había topado el acero, comenzó a enterrarlo, con todas sus fuerzas, en la piel del pelirrojo, a lo que este último reaccionó, lanzando un aterrador rugido y lanzando el cuerpo del japonés lejos.

El peli azul dio una vuelta en el aire y, antes de estamparse en una de las paredes del castillo, pisó fuerte para detenerse y poder limpiarse el rostro de las múltiples heridas infringidas por Lavi. Intentó avanzar para contraatacar, pero no pudo evitar trastabillar, debido a los feroces golpes recibidos y, sorprendido, al dirigir su vista al tobillo antes apresado, se percato de lo que había sido cortado del cuerpo de Lavi era la mano con la que le había sujetado el tobillo. Asqueado, enterró la punta de la katana en la mano, y se zafo con rapidez del agarre que aún mantenía la mano en su tobillo, a pesar de estar separada del cuerpo al cual le pertenecía.

Gritando para infundirse fuerzas, corrió en dirección al pelirrojo, al ver que por fin tenía cierta ventaja sobre su contrincante. Lo que Kanda no se esperaba era que, del brazo cercenado, creciese una mano negra, la que, apenas hubo adquirido el tamaño de la mano original, cambio de aspecto, al mismo que tenia la mano cercenada.

- ¡Qué demonios…!- gritó, al ver la habilidad que no contaba que tuviese Lavi pero, a pesar de ese fatídico descubrimiento, decidió proseguir con su arremetida. Ladeo el acero y, ya decidido, planeo cortarlo horizontalmente por la mitad, pues no veía otra alternativa. Con toda la fuerza que podía lanzó un ataque al tórax de la bestia, pero Lavi, con una mano detuvo la cortada y, valiendo del arma del oriental, lo tiro al suelo y, sin reticencias ni escrúpulos, le enterró sus garras en el estomago, perforándolo y, con malicia, comenzó a girar su muñeca, para agrandar el orificio que había perpetrado en el vientre del japonés-. ¡AAAAAGH!- gritó el peli azul, consumido por el dolor perpetrado por el ataque de Lavi, mientras la sangre brotaba, sin obstáculos, por la herida de gran magnitud y por su boca, sufriendo su cuerpo dolorosos espasmos-. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Al ver el rostro de su víctima contorsionado en una mueca de dolor indescriptible, Lavi no pudo contener una sonrisa, mientras retiraba lentamente su mano y lamía la sangre que se deslizaba por sus largas uñas. Más calmado, le dirigió la vista al cuerpo casi inerte del japonés, percatándose por fin de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese farfullar algo o, incluso, antes de que se incorporase, la mano del japonés empuño su katana con fuerza y corto la cabeza de Lavi a la mitad, de manera horizontal, saltando la mitad superior por los aires, derramando parte de los sesos de la, hace unos minutos, imparable bestia y regando el suelo con ellos.

Molesto, el japonés se irguió hasta quedar sentado y, un poco asqueado por la sangre salpicada en su rostro, aparto el cuerpo de la bestia hacia un lado. Todos los espectadores que, anteriormente, se habían escondido dentro del castillo comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de él, impresionados de ver a Lavi MUERTO. Les parecía estar dentro de un mundo totalmente ridículo y surrealista(3), pues era imposible que Lavi hubiese fenecido, ya que la fuerza de él era inconmensurable, y esto se había visto demostrado en su amplitud en todas las batallas que habían peleado bajo sus órdenes. O por lo menos, así lo habían creído todo ese tiempo. El japonés dirigió una mirada preocupada a su estomago, el cual se estaba regenerando gracias al hechizo que había efectuado ese estúpido aprendiz, Bak, en él. Por lo menos, el inútil había hecho bien su trabajo. Trato erguirse, pero fue inútil, pues su cuerpo, gracias a la dura batalla y al proceso de regeneración, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie.

Cansado, le dirigió una mirada, en primer lugar, al cuerpo inerte del chico de cabellos de fuego y luego, a la mitad de cabeza que se encontraba a escasa distancia del cuerpo al que pertenecía. Los globos oculares amenazaban con salirse en cualquier minuto, mientras los sesos se escurrían por los orificios. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No podía creer que sus planes se habían estropeado para siempre por culpa de un estúpido desliz. Maldita niña-Moyashi, por su culpa no podría cumplir sus objetivos.

- Mierda…- farfulló, mientras se dejaba caer, exhausto, sobre la tierra ensangrentada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Princesa… deberíamos volver a la habitación- le aconsejó Tevak, mientras abría una de las puertas que se encontraban en las habitaciones del castillo, echándole un ojo a su interior y volviéndola a cerrar-. Si Lavi-sama nos llegase a encontrar merodeando…

- ¿Dijiste Lavi-sama?- le preguntó, indignada, al percatarse de que Tevak ya trataba a ese bárbaro como su señor. No podía creer cuan débil era la fuerza de voluntad y la lealtad de ella.

- Lo siento muchísimo, mi señora- se disculpó Tevak-. Solo lo decía por su bien.

- ¡ ¿Por mi bien?- le replicó, ya enfadada de ver el comportamiento de la rubia. Cerró una de las puertas de la habitación que estaba revisando y se giró, dirigiéndole una mirada autoritaria y fuerte a su doncella-. ¡No puedo creer que hables de ese modo, Tevak-san!- le espetó y agregó, decidida-. Solo estaremos bien cuando podamos llegar al reino de mi tío y le pidamos ayuda para recuperar nuestro reino. Además, aparte de encontrar a mi niisama, debemos hallar los cadáveres de mis padres, antes de que sean mancillados por los perros(4)- concluyó, tratando de no imaginarse esa probabilidad con respecto a los restos de sus progenitores, mientras revisaba otra habitación, rogando a Dios para encontrar lo más pronto posible a Allen.

Continuaron requisando cada habitación con que topaban en su búsqueda frenética, extrañadas de no haberse encontrado con algún subordinado del pelirrojo y dando gracias por ello. Caminaron largo rato, pisando con cautela la roja alfombra, mientras la desesperación en Rosette crecía, al no vislumbrar ninguna señal de su hermano mayor. Bajaron los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso y raudas se dirigieron a la parte posterior del castillo, antes de ser vistas por alguno de esos violentos hombres. Y continuaron registrando las habitaciones. Era un horror. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse Allen? La muchacha se sentía más y más nerviosa y exasperada, mientras que, en contra de sus deseos, su imaginación evocaba cruentas imágenes de su hermano muerto, adornando alguna habitación, como aquella mujer que había visto en su primera incursión luego de haber sido "prisionera".

Pudo escuchar, sorpresivamente, un respingo y un portazo, un poco más ruidoso, por parte de Tevak, a una de las habitaciones. Extrañada, se giró y no pudo evitar inquirir, curiosa-. ¿Qué ocurrió, Tevak-san?

- N-Nada, mi señora- le respondió ésta nerviosa, sin que su gesto pasase desapercibido para la albina. La princesa dirigió una mirada, inquisidora, a Tevak y luego a la puerta y, solo por si las dudas, decidió ir ella a pesquisar esa habitación. La rubia pudo darse cuenta, enseguida de los planes de su ama y, reticente, se acerco a ella para detenerla-. ¡No se acerque ahí!- le advirtió, perturbada-. Será mucho mejor para usted que no vea lo que hay en esa habitación.

- Tevak-san, déjame pasar- le exigió la peli blanca, mientras trataba de abrirse paso a través de su servidora, la cual trataba de impedir que ella se acercase a esa habitación-. ¡Tevak-san, es una orden!- le exigió, seria, logrando que, por obediencia, la rubia se quedase estática, permitiéndole el paso a la habitación.

_- No dejes que ella lo encuentre. No me importa si sale por ahí a vagabundear la muy zorra. No quiero que encuentre a mi perra, ¿entiendes?_

- N-No puede ser…- murmuró la princesa, conmocionada ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban al interior de esa habitación. Su hermano, su adorado hermano, estaba tendido en el suelo, completamente desnudo, cubierto de heridas y moretones. Una enorme cadena estaba amarrada a su cuello, finalizando en su otro extremo en un amarre al camastro de hierro forjado que ocupaba parte de la habitación-. ¡Nii-sama!- gritó, llorando, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermano, y temerosa, lo zarandeo, esperando que el albino le dirigiese la mirada, sin lograr ningún resultado-. ¡Nii-sama, despierta!- le gritó, aterrada de solo pensar que su hermano hubiese fallecido sufriendo todo lo que podía atestiguar que había soportado, gracias a las múltiples lesiones en su cuerpo. Sin saber que más hacer, al darse cuenta que su hermano no despertaba, solo se le ocurrió pegar su oído al pecho de él, para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. En un principio no pudo oír nada, pues el nerviosismo y el miedo no le dejaban pero, al cabo de cinco minutos, que le parecieron una tortuosa eternidad, pudo oír los latidos de su hermano, un poco acompasados, pero dentro de la normalidad. Un poco más tranquila se incorporó, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su hermano, mirándolo con profunda aflicción. ¡ ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a semejante bestia lastimarlo de manera tan espantosa? Era realmente doloroso contemplar ese cuerpo lacerado de pies a cabeza, inconsciente en el duro suelo que solo era cubierto por una alfombra rojo italiano. Decidida, le dirigió el rostro a Tevak, quien miraba nerviosa a su señora-. ¡¿Qué intentabas al ocultarme a mi hermano?- le espetó, furibunda, al darse cuenta de la traición perpetrada por su, hasta hace unos minutos atrás, más fiel doncella.

- Y-Yo…- tartamudeó, sin saber que responder.

- ¡Respóndeme!- le exigió, indignada.

- Lo siento- murmuró por lo bajo para agregar, decidida-. Ahora usted ya no es mi señora.

-¡ ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó, impactada al oír que su propia doncella le declaraba la traición-. ¿No te das cuenta, Tevak-san… que eso es felonía? Estás traicionando a los enviados de Dios(5)- expresó, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Ustedes nunca fueron enviados de Dios- le espetó-. Si hubiese sido así, ¿por qué Él los abandono?

- ¡No nos abandonó!- chilló-. ¡Es una prueba!- le contestó, dándole esa patética excusa, pues no quería ni siquiera reconsiderar la aseveración de Tevak. Si no fuese una prueba, sería injusto que Dios apoyase a un cruel sanguinario como Lavi.

- ¡ ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que él es Dios?- le preguntó, retorica, dándole un énfasis casi de revelación a su interrogación, con lo que solo obtuvo una mirada anonadada por parte de la albina, que le dirigió una mirada a su hermano y se incorporó, tratando de no rendirse.

- Entonces… ¿no me ayudarás a ir en busca de medicina?- la interpeló, casi con nulas esperanzas de que Tevak la siguiese.

- No puedo. Lavi es mi señor- respondió cortante, a lo que la princesa le lanzó la última mirada decepcionada y partió, velozmente, a buscar remedios y algo para cortar esa cadena. Apenas dejo atrás esa habitación, decidió apresurarse ya que, por primera vez, se sentía totalmente desamparada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Mmm…- se quejo el albino, mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar, sintiendo su interior desgarrado, gracias a la nada sutil embestida por parte del pelirrojo. Podía sentir claramente como lo penetraba, una y otra vez sin compasión, rasgándole con sus largas uñas la espalda y el torso, provocándole un ardor intenso. Sus lágrimas caían, descendiendo hasta su respingada nariz, precipitándose al suelo, manchado con semen y sangre. _

_- ¡GRITA MIERDA!- le exigió, voraz, mientras tironeaba de sus cabellos, arrancándole mechones de los mismos, sin que su mascota le hiciese caso. Esa puta se estaba resistiendo. Enojado, saco su virilidad del herido orificio carnoso del menor y, lamiendo sus uñas, saboreando esa exquisita sangre, decidió darle su merecido, por haberle faltado el respeto, gracias a su hermana. Con malicia, extendiendo las garras de su mano, las junto y, con fuerza avasalladora, los incrusto en el magullado ano del púbero._

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito este último, sin poder contener más su dolor. El pelirrojo, saboreándose los labios, giraba y giraba sus dedos, para luego pasar a hacer tijeretas con sus largas garras, que herían ese pequeño anillo de carne, del cual caían cascadas de agua rojiza-. ¡PARAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR!- gritó, mientras lloraba y chillaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, enterrando, a causa del dolor, sus dedos en la orilla del colchón._

_- ¡No lo hare, bastardo!- le negó, encantado al ver que al fin su perra le hacía caso, embistiéndolo con sus uñas, al extremo de alzar un poco aquel cuerpo machacado-. ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TU INSUBORDINACION!- le grito y agregó, amenazándolo-. ¡SI VUELVO A ESCUCHAR QUE NOMBRAS A LA ZORRA DE TU HERMANA, LA VIOLARÉ Y MATARÉ EN FRENTE TUYO! ¡ERES MIO, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡DE NADIE MÁS!_

_El albino quería reclamar ante la injusticia impartida por el jefe de los barbaros, pero el dolor era tan sublime, que no podía pensar nada más aparte del sufrimiento que sentía. _

_- ¡NO QUIERO QUE SIQUIERA ASPIRES A VERLA!- continuo vociferando, hasta que se percato que Allen se había quedado callado y sus manos apenas se sostenían en el borde del camastro. Extrañado, saco su mano de la entrada del albino y lo arrojó al suelo, dándose cuenta que su mascota se había desmayado_.

Tendría que entrenarlo mejor, volvió a pensar, sentado al lado de ese pequeño niño. Incluso desfallecido le causaba una excitación voraz, la cual podía refrenar apenas, gracias al haber matado a alguien más. Con su mano izquierda, jugueteaba con los cabellos del joven príncipe, manchándolos de sangre, mientras que con la mano derecha jugueteaba con algo circular, lanzándolo y luego atajándolo, para volverlo a lanzar hacia el techo. Dirigió una mirada rápida a la habitación, evaluando cuan sucia estaba. Por lo visto tendría que buscarse un nuevo aposento. Y qué mejor que fuese el de los antiguos soberanos. Con una limpieza mínima, quedaría perfecto para él y su perra personal.

De pronto, la abertura de la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maquiavélica al imaginarse su expresión. Esa mocosa también tendría su merecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La albina corría, feliz por el castillo, mientras cargaba los medicamentos que había encontrado en los pisos inferiores, cerca del cuarto de servicio. No podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos hace un rato atrás. ¡Siempre lo había sabido! ¡Dios no podía haberlos abandonado así como así!

Aún podía recordar la imagen que había contemplado a través de una ventana, de Kanda tirado en el suelo y del cadáver de Lavi a unos cuantos pasos del japonés. Sabía que Kanda-san no era igual a todos ellos. No tenía idea siquiera como agradecerle pero, junto a su hermano, hallarían la forma. Aquel huraño espadachín los había salvado de esa voraz e infernal bestia. Con ligereza, abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban su hermano y la felona, preparada para intentar curar a su hermano como fuese. Sin embargo, la muchacha no se esperaba lo que aguardaba en su interior aquel aposento. La puerta chirreo de forma apagada, hasta que la madera se topo con un obstáculo en el suelo, el cual empujo gracias a la fuerza que la niña había aplicado al abrir la misma. Extrañada, miró el estorbo, quedando espantada al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba: ¡Un brazo humano!

No pudo evitar quedarse paralizada en aquel sitio, avanzando al interior de la habitación solo con su vista. Unos cuantos pasos más allá había un pie, una pierna, el torso desnudo, mancillado y agredido de una mujer mientras el suelo era cubierto de una alfombra roja e incorpórea de olor metálico. Continúo avanzando con su mirada hasta toparse con Lavi, quien jugueteaba con los cabellos de su hermano con una mano y, con la otra, con la cabeza de Tevak.

- No puede ser…- murmuró, derrotada y sin que en su mente cuadrase ver al pelirrojo ahí. ¡Si hace solo un rato atrás lo había visto, con sus propios ojos, muerto, con la mitad de su cabeza separada de su cuerpo y siendo picoteada por lo cuervos!-. ¿P-Por qué…?

- ¿Se divirtió, Princesa?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, burlón, deseando solo asesinarla.

Fin Capitulo V

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

(1) y (3): Viles anacronismos :B

(2): Para las personas que no vayan al día con el manga, informó que Tevak es un personaje de DGray-man XD

(4) _"…debemos hallar los cadáveres de mis padres, antes de que sean mancillados por los perros":_ En la Edad Antigua y en la Edad Media podemos ver claramente que una de las peores muertes que podía darse era que, luego de morir, los perros se comiesen el cadáver.

(5) _"Estás traicionando a los enviados de Dios"_: Bueno… eso fue un poco de exageración, pero el poder de la monarquía se fundamentaba básicamente en la procedencia divina del rey, al ser enviado por Dios (por lo mismo hubieron enormes conflictos de intereses entre el Papado y los reyes, ya que ambos, Rey y Papa, fundamentaban su poder por la gracia de "Dios").

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Pido las disculpas pertinentes al caso por la demora… en verdad no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, pero la Uni, los otros fics y el fansub de manga me tienen un "poco" ocupada xD! A ver que más *se masajea las sienes* ¡Ah! ¡Lo recordé! Pensaba quitarle pronto el OoC a Lavi (ya que en el fic, según yo, es todo lo opuesto al Lavi de la serie xDu)… pero a pedido del publico… el baka usagi seguira cruel, sádico y bárbaro XD! (no me recriminen después ò.ó!) (Aunque igual habrá algo del Laven tierno con mucho amor XD… jaja suena contradictorio… pero habrá, habrá -w-).

Creo que eso es por ahora XD!

Ahora me voy con los agradecimientos a:

_**Seiko Matsuzawa**_: Muchas gracias por tu review ;) gomen si el final del capi anterior quedo así (además de que quedó cortísimo ._.)… espero haberte recompensado con creces con este XDu… tardara un poco el Laven tierno… pero habrá -w- (ya estoy planteando como ponerlo para que no se vea ilógico ;3)… bye bye y cuidate miles .D

_**Karoomy-chan**__: _Muchas gracias por tu review :D… qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior (y eso que me había dado un bloqueo… es que me cuesta escribir un poco los maltratos en este fic D: )… lo de esa parte cuando Lavi estuvo a punto de matar a Allen… la tenía hace tiempo contemplada en mi memoria *-*… así que moría por escribirla XD!... lo de Kanda… si.. acertaste! aunque no será tan explicito … pero habrá pequeñitos hits de Kandaxtu ya sabes quien XD… espero no haberme tardado demasiado y ojala te haya gustado este capi :D.

_**deskdraik**_: Gracias por tu review n-n… jaja te apoyo.. es genial hacer sufrir a los uke shotas~ *O* (imagina a Mikado (de Durarara) a merced del malvado de Izaya *O*~) (la mina sádica XD!) jajjaa xD! si supieras que Rosette… mejor no spoileo XD!... espero que te haya gustado el capi ;D.

_**lhitium:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review *O*~.. lo de Lavi con respecto a Allen… bue, tardara un poquitín, ya que quiero hacer las cosas lo más creíble posible… y es un poco difícil imaginar a (este) Lavi cambiar de la noche a la mañana -w-… y Kanda xD! Lo que le espera al pobre D: (y en general a todos… incluso a Lavi le espera algo triste xD!)… vas a ver que al final el Moyashi va a terminar ¿amando? a Lavi… Chan~… espero que este capi te haya gustado :3

_**ChiKaon**_: Muchas gracias por tu review *O*~… en parte, por las opiniones de Fanfiction y Amor yaoi, hare que la perso de Lavi bastardo dure más xDu… ( de hecho… para "inspirarme" pensaba leer algo de Sade :B… a ver si me pillo algún libro de él por internet XD!) … espero que este capi te haya gustado :B

_**yoyuki88:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review :B… Dios! y yo pensaba que era la única a la que le gustaba ver sufrir al pobre Moyashi XDu!... lo del triangulo… no, no habrá… este fic es meramente LavixAllen (además de que hay mucho Yuullen por el mundo(?))… espero que te haya gustado este capi ;)

_**kagame**__**: **_Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… xDD! me mato eso de lindo fic XD!... Y la hermana de Allen... bue… en el siguiente se verá que pasa con ella :B… con Kanda y con Allen :Du… Espero que la conti te haya gustado.

_**fabiDazs:**_ Muchas gracias por tus reviews *0*… dios! no pensé que siguieras esta historia (como andas un poco desaparecida D: )… me alegro(?) que la violación te haya gustado … en serio te cae bien Rosette? D: en verdad… me extraña, considerando que a casi todos los lectores les cae mal XD!... XD! Por lo del vicio con Hetalia… te comprendo *-*! es que esa serie es tan genialosa x3… Espero que este capi te haya gustado :Du

_**shinku-sekai x**__**: **_Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… me alegro miles de que te haya gustado el fic ;3… no te preocupes… aunque me tarde lo seguiré (de hecho ya tengo pensado hasta el epilogo XD)

También quisiese agradecer a toda la peña linda que se pasa y lee este macabro y sádico fic *se inclina y esboza una sonrisa a lo Beatrice*

Nana esperara pacientemente sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos con respeto y lo que ustedes quieran enviarle(?)

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense miles y que el poder de la Inocencia y de todas las brujas del Mariage Sorciere los protejan día a día :D


End file.
